Ragno
by Tegan Shade
Summary: Feliciano let out a shriek to rival his brother's as the spider turned and lunged towards the Italian's hand. He immediately shot back, taking the container with him in order to avoid the arachnid. One could almost imagine the theme song from The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly playing in the background as the two's eyes locked. It was so on.


Feliciano sighed in content as he stretched out on his loveseat. Across the room, sprawled out on the couch, Lovino made a noise of equal contentment. It was one in the morning and the two brothers were enjoying the house to themselves by having a movie marathon. Contrary to what most believed, the two rarely fought (especially when Germany wasn't around) and often enjoyed evenings where they could put a movie in and make fun of it. American films were their favorite to criticize.

"Hey idiota. Go get another movie." Lovino ordered from his spot on the couch. The credits to the previous movie were already rolling and Lovino didn't want to wait long for them to decide on what to watch next. He figured he would be the _gracious_ older brother and allow Feliciano to choose. It was only a plus side that he didn't have to get up from the couch and if he didn't approve of the movie, well, he could always just say 'no.'

Feliciano allowed himself to roll off the loveseat onto his feet with a cat-like agility that most wouldn't associate with the nation. Stretching his arms before moving, the Italian began to trudge towards his room, where his preferred selection of movies waited.

He hadn't even made five feet from the loveseat when something caught his eye. Pausing for a moment, Feliciano turned to look at the computer desk that stood in the corner of the room. Standing on the printer, that _something_ stared back.

"Hey!" Lovino barked out as he got off the couch to stalk towards his brother. "What the hell are you doing, stupid?"

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Feliciano pointed and breathlessly said, "Spider. Huge spider."

Now here's the deal; there's a lot of things that Feliciano is afraid of (England for instance) but amazingly, spiders are not one of them. However, what he forgot was that… Lovino is terrified of them.  
Upon seeing the spider, Lovino released a girlish shriek that would have had banshees crying in shame as he threw himself backwards onto the floor. The sound started Feliciano so that he, too, let out an ear-shattering screech.

"Ahhh! Lovino! Don't scare me like that!" North Italy wailed, flailing his arms about.

"S-s-s-spider! Kill it! Kill it!" Lovino shouted as he scrambled across the floor to hide under a side table that stood on the other side of the room.

"With what?!" Feliciano shouted back, panic once again starting from his brother's fear.

"Anything! I don't care!"

Immediately, Feliciano turned and ran into the kitchen. Going to the last cupboard in the room, he yanked open the door and screamed in surprise as an avalanche of containers came hurtling at his face. Doing his best not to trip over his own feet in the process, the Italian grabbed the closest container to him along with its matching lid before shooting back towards the living room.

Both occupants were in the exact positions that he left them in – Lovino was hiding under the table and the spider was glaring at him from on top of the printer.

Trembling, Feliciano approached the spider with the container in hand. What if it was poisonous? Or attacked his face! Oh please dear Lord, don't let it attack his face. That was how he attracted the ladies.

Licking his lips, North Italy raised the container… And lunged!

As he did, Lovino let out another shriek and the container slammed against the printer. Feliciano could only stare in horror.

He had missed.

The spider had moved when his brother had screamed and was not under the clear plastic container… It was next to his hand…

Feliciano let out a shriek to rival his brother's as the spider turned and _lunged_ towards the Italian's hand. He immediately shot back, taking the container with him in order to avoid the arachnid.

One could almost imagine the theme song from The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly playing in the background as the two's eyes locked. It was _so_ on.

With a battle cry that would have made America proud, Feliciano leapt towards his foe, weapon at the ready! He threw his hand forward to strike! And the music slowly faded away in victory.

Lovino crawled out from under the table as Feliciano placed the lid on the container, affectively trapping the spider before the container was placed on the coffee table.

The two brothers stood together and stared down at the captured foe before grinning at one another.

"I'm going to get a camera!" Lovino shouted, turning to run towards his room. Feliciano watched him run off before pulling out his cell phone. He knelt down in front of the table in order to get a better view before he started snapping pictures. He managed to get three before realizing that the container not only was making the spider blur, but giving the pictures an odd yellow tinge.

Humming in thought, Feliciano placed down his phone and reached forward for the container. He pulled it towards himself and began to slowly lift the lid…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Letting out a startled yelp, Feliciano jumped in surprise – throwing the container into the air as he did. Both nations watched in horror as the container flipped up into the air – seemingly righted itself – and the once-open lid snapped shut – all in seemingly slow motion.

The once-again closed container landed back onto the table with a clatter, settling back into place.

The only sound was the two brothers' heavy breathing.

Lovino was the first to break the silence as he shook his head, gritted his teeth, stormed over to his brother, and lifted him up by the front of his shirt.

"Just what the hell were you trying to do, stupid?! That monster could have gotten out! Then what would we do?!"

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano wailed, waving his arms wildly. "I just wanted to get a better picture to show to Ludwig later!"

Romano's jaw clenched at the mention of the German but instead of losing it even further, he took in a deep breath and set his brother down gently.

"We are not taking the lid off again. Got it?!" Lovino growled out, still holding the front of his brother's shirt tightly.

Eyes wide, Feliciano nodded meekly causing Lovino to release him with a growled out "Good."

The southern nation turned to look at the captured spider and sighed wearily.

"Let's just get this thing outside, SÍ?"

The moment he finished his sentence, a rumble of thunder sounded from outside accompanied by the sound of rain. The two brothers stared out the window, visibly wilting at the sight.

"D-do we have to go outside?" Feliciano whimpered. It was _dark_ outside. And raining which meant that it was _wet_. And _cold_. He shivered at the thought before stifling a shriek at the glare his brother sent him.

"Yes." Lovino bit out, grinding his teeth together angrily. "Because otherwise we'll have to kill it and then you'll cry and mope and I'll never hear the end of it."

Feliciano stared at his brother, surprised yet touched that the older Italian was thinking of his feelings in the matter. Lovino turned red.

"Don't think too much of it, stupid. I just don't want to listen to your pathetic wails the rest of the night." He grumbled, crossing his arms with a huff.

Feliciano smile gently. "Of course not." He agreed gently.

A few short minutes later, the two brothers were half-way across the yard, wet and shivering from the rain.

"This should be far enough." Lovino declared. "Okay fratello. Let that monster out now."

Lovino nodded before crouching down in the grass and popping the lid off of the container and turning leftover tin upside down in order to free the arachnid. He sat there patiently for only a moment before frowning in thought.

"Hmm, fratello?"

Lovino grunted in acknowledgement as he pulled his arms in tight, shivering from the cold.

Feliciano continued cautiously. "Can you see anything?" he asked.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "How the fuck can I see anything in the dark, stupid?" he barked out.

"Oh." Feliciano frowned, feeling his heart begin to race. "Well, I can't see anything either." He confessed.

"So?" Lovino asked, sounding bored.

"So… How do we know when the spider is out of the container… Or that it hasn't crawled onto one of us without us knowing?"

The two brothers were both silent as the horrible realization fell upon them – their breathing almost stopped.

**Boom!**

A loud crack of thunder echoed through the night – startling them both out of the horrible reality of _what if_.

Screaming in unison, Lovino grabbed Feliciano's arm and pulled him up as the younger nation threw the container across the yard and the two of them raced back to the house.

"Next time, we just kill the damn spider!" Lovino snarled as they threw themselves into the safety of their home.


End file.
